Recuerdos de la brisa helada
by Manosfrias
Summary: Desde pequeña, la salud de Hikari se ha visto complicada por las enfermedades asociadas al invierno, sin embargo, hay cosas de este que no puede dejar de atesorar. [Fic dedicado a Loveangel7, como parte de la actividad "amigo invisible 2016-2017" del foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Notas del autor:** Este fic se enmarca dentro de la actividad "Amigo invisible 2016-1017", del foro Proyecto 1-8, y es mi regalo para loveangel7. Lamento el retraso y espero que al menos el fic sea de tu agrado.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Tanto Digimon como sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, hago este fic únicamente con el propósito de entretener e intentar desarrollar más mis capacidades como escritor.

* * *

Desde que era pequeña, el invierno le parecía una de las épocas más lindas del año, y si hacía memoria, sería el frío el primer motivo por el que llegó a considerarlo de esa forma, ya que por más que su salud fuese endeble durante sus primeros años de vida, siempre tuvo una atracción hacia el aire helado y húmedo que se respiraba tras una lluvia, quizás porque así sentía que la más leve calidez cobraba un gran significado, o porque la sentía al ver como ese aire confería mayor significado a los pequeños gestos de los demás. Sea como fuere, la estación con la que terminaba el año resultaba algo mágica para ella, especialmente durante los días cercanos a la navidad.

Como la mayoría de los japoneses, su familia no profesaba el cristianismo, de modo que la fiesta estaba imbuida por diferentes significados, y no tenía problemas en admitir que buena parte de su gusto por ella, estaba directamente relacionado con los presentes, al menos cuando era una niña pequeña.

Su recuerdo más recóndito relacionado con esa época del año, se remontaba al año en el que su hermano y ella criaron a aquel Koromon, un recuerdo agridulce, a decir verdad. Por aquellos años su padre tenía la costumbre de descargar las tensiones del trabajo yendo a comer junto a sus compañeros, cosa que hasta podía llegarse a considerar una costumbre nipona, pero ese no era el problema en sí, sino que lo era el hecho de que no pudiera tantearse con la bebida, llegando muy animado durante horas de la noche. A ella en un principio le parecía divertido, escucharlo hablar de forma rara y que estuviera más alegre de lo habitual, sin embargo, esto cambió, en gran medida por la actitud de su hermano, quien se mostraba más hostil ante ello, y porque notó el paulatino cambio de su madre.

Era la noche del 23 de diciembre y su padre todavía no llegaba. Se había levantado para tomar un vaso de agua cuando encontró a su madre sollozando en la sala de estar del departamento al que se habían mudado hacía un par de meses. Iba a hablarle cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta de entrada, y de forma casi instintiva, permaneció oculta entre las sombras de la cocina. Su padre había llegado con un paso algo irregular, tan ruidoso como siempre, o al menos lo era hasta que vio a la mayor de los Yagami.

Hikari no recordaba exactamente qué era lo que se habían dicho sus padres es ese momento, lo que recordaba era a su madre gritándole a su padre, la expresión en el rostro de este y cómo intentó calmarla sujetándola por los hombros, la certera cachetada que le asestó Yuuko. Nunca olvidaría la imagen de su padre llorando mientras abrazaba a su madre, consolándose mutuamente.

.

.

Recordar los eventos del verano le hacía sentir una nostalgia que parecía remontarse varios años, y no los escasos meses que realmente separaban el presente de ese primero de agosto. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo Gatomon y los demás en ese momento, si estarían reunidos como su familia. Se puso a dibujar a su compañera digital en el vidrio empañado de la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

—Hikari, el almuerzo está listo —dijo Taichi, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Llevaba los cubiertos en una mano.

Apenas si quedaban los remanentes de un ligero resfriado que la había atacado hacía unos días atrás, pero, aun así, su hermano había insistido en que no se preocupara con ayudar en la cocina, como acostumbraban hacer durante esas fechas.

El olor de la carne estofada llenó sus pulmones, haciéndole agua la boca y llenando su corazón de calidez. La mesa estaba preparada para tres personas, puesto que su padre trabajaba los días sábado, y ese 25 de diciembre no sería una excepción; lo que sí podía considerarse como tal, era esa comida, ya que su madre había decidido salir de lo común en dicha ocasión, preparando un almuerzo especial. Yuuko era una cocinera algo extravagante, tenía sus recetas originales y era algo descuidada con las preparaciones, pero en esa ocasión sacó a relucir su talento pocas veces visto. Zanahorias, arvejas, cebolla y trocitos de patata, todos ellos mezclados con el jugo de la carne, formando un deleite visual.

—Gracias por la comida —dijeron los tres al unísono.

Hikari tomó ese sentimiento que evocaba el invierno y le dio forma, la forma de una sonrisa maternal.

.

.

Definitivamente esa nochebuena era memorable: habían logrado superar el conflicto en torno a Ichijouji, podían celebrar las fiestas junto a sus compañeros digitales, la repentina aparición de los digimon, durante el concierto de Yamato, había sido resuelta de muy buena forma, y su hermano, por algún motivo, estaba envuelto por un aire más pensativo, como si hubiera crecido de un momento a otro en el interior.

Ella también estaba cambiando, no sólo en cuanto a su cuerpo, sino que también en su forma de actuar. Desde que había vivido esa experiencia junto a Takeru, y también el evento en el que Yolei y Ken se vieron envueltos, una pequeña chispa se había encendido en ella, una pequeña ascua que se presentaba firme ante la maldad que amenazó con consumirla, un brillo de esperanza… Buscó el tacto de su compañera digital y se quedó pensando en ello hasta que el cansancio la venció.

.

.

El aire frío de la noche soplaba de forma pausada, agitando las ramas de los árboles de la calle y su cabello. El sol dejaba ver sus últimos rayos, tiñendo el cielo con tonos rojizos y violáceos. Le encantaba la vista que tenía desde el balcón de su departamento.

—Hikari, ya vamos a comenzar… ¿no crees que está un tanto frío para ti? —dijo Takeru, asomando sólo su cabeza por la puerta del balcón.

Habían decidido hacer una pequeña celebración por el primer mes de Nozomi, y también tener una reunión navideña, como se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos. La castaña giró su mirada hacia él, recordando la época en la que sólo quería que este se atreviera a abrazarla, y riendo a causa de ello.

—Sí, está un poco frio aquí afuera, pero… —se acercó al rubio— eso hace que las cosas sean más especiales —dijo mientras rozaba la nariz de Takeru con la suya.

* * *

 **Como palabras finales, he de decir que este fic se me lió más de lo que esperaba, tanto por el planteamiento del mismo, como por cosas externas a mi control. love, espero que hayas tenido unas felices fiestas y que me haya acercado un poco a lo que buscabas cuando dejaste esta opción para la actividad.**

 **Nozomi es un nombre de niña que significa literalmente esperanza.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
